The present invention relates to a valve for a fire hydrant and hose assembly upon which applicant has filed a patent application having Ser. No. 636,556, and filing date Dec. 1, 1975 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,421. Both inventions are directed toward relieving the situation in which a fireman must jump off the fire truck at a hydrant near the fire and remain there while the truck proceeds to unroll hose and continue to the fire site. Because it is not feasible to continue with the fire truck to the site of the blaze when the high pressure provided by the hydrant is extant in the hose, the man who stays behind must remain there until the firemen on the truck are ready for water, at which point they signal the man at the hydrant who opens the hydrant valve and proceeds to run to the site of the fire to aid his fellows.
The invention of the prior patent application is a sophisticated and elaborate valve operated by a mechanical timer or, in the alternative, remote radio control, and provides for complete control of the fire plug from the site of the fire. This valve is more than satisfactory for use by fire companies in cities of at least a certain size but because the initial cost of procuring the units is high, there is a need for a less sophisticated, but much cheaper, unit which can be purchased by small town companies and volunteer units.